Billy and the Magic Wish
by xXCloudAngel016Xx
Summary: In order to realise his dream, Billy makes a Magical Wish that take hiom on an epic jorney accross the very fabric of space and time. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_"What makes the difference between wishing and realizing our wishes? Lots of things, and it may take months or years for a wish to come true, but it's far more likely to happen when you care so much about a wish that you'll do all you can to make it happen."_

-- Fred McFly Roper

Hey everybody thank your for reading this story!!! This stoy idea came to me, and my friend was like, "You should do it! TOTALLY!" so yeah. I mean, this is the best thing I've ever though, don't you think? Whatev. Um, so like yea, I dunno what else to ut here.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHIN here. Its' sad, rite? If I could own anime, it would be really sweet. I'd be like a millionare.

ALSO SPOILERS WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!

Billy and the Magic Wish

Chappie 1 --- "Billy finds a Space Ship"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But MOOOOOOOM!" I yelled. Mom was TOTALLY not fair. I mean, I wanted to read mi manga, and she took them away from me! She wanted to do my homework. I mean, who does they're homewok anymore? Realy useless. But whatev.

"Charlie, u will not be reading these until you get yor work done." Mom pointed out shaking her spachula while some kinda dogh got all over the place. She had the big container thingie I keep them in in her arms, nd she was carrying them away. She had some secret place she put them. Yea, this isnt the first time shes done this. Stupid.

I felt helpless like a rehab pacinent. Inside I felt kinda wierd. Would naruto put up wit this? Woud Goku? inuyasha? i bet not even Kagome would, and shes just a stupid bitch. Why hasnt kagome died yet? Kagura died and she is like so way cooler than Kagome i hate her so much

"Well, wanna know what?" I screemed at here. "I wish that I could live in my anime insted of here!" Mom justt ignored me, and teers ran down my cheeks as I stomped up teh stairs.

"Ya, that woud be so COOL," I thought to myself. "I coud go to lotsa different dimensions, and I could fight big bad guys, and everyone would see what I can really do. Not like here." I was then in my room and looked at all o fmy anime posters (even the ones with the Guns on it that Mom ddidn't want me to keep but i did SO HA HA MOM) and I felt this connection with them while I looked at them and it was kinda weird. and then, I climbed into bed under ma anime sheets and feel asleep.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what do you think? Izzit good? The fic is parcialy based on a tru story, when my Mom yelled at me when I was reading sum manga. sometimes she just makes me so mad!! gawd i wish Cloud was my real mom.

Newayz was the story good you think?? R R!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Oh my gosh you guys! I've never made more than 1 chappie of ANYHTING before! This is the best, right? i'm relly xcited you guys! I hop all u peeps are reveiewing!!! U don't wana make me sad, right1? ;(

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing, which really, reallly makes me sad. Mabye I'll own all the amines and mangas in the world someday. that would be teh kewlest!!!!!!!1!!!

Billly and the Magic Wish!!!

Chappie 2 ---"Billy's Big Adveture Begins!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next mouring to my alarm clock blasting lickin park. They are the kewlest!!! neway i just got up and got dressed into my favorite linkin park tank top and kewl blu jeans. They are SOOO Fckin comfy!!!!!!! plus I had some keychans of anime charakters but only the good ones! neway I started hearing voices coming from my closet! I though it sounded like somebody from an amines, so I checked it out!

"Hey, who's in there?" I yelled, wanting them to get out of my closet (remember, I don't know there from a anime yet!) "if u peeps don get out of my closet i'll call the cops!!!"

"Don't call the cops pleez!" I heard someone say. "We don't no how we got in here, but maybe u should come to!"

"What are u talking about are you on crack?!!??!!!" I said (it's not the first time I've fond a hobo in mi clostet), and I want into my closet. Inside was a different dimension!!! I feel throu and I feel kind of gracefully but I still looked like I was hurt but I wasnt.

"OH NOO!! ARE U OK?!?" everyone gasped and crowded aroung me.

"yea, I'm fine" I said. "my names Charlie who are all u peeps and why are you doing in my closet?!" I said and then I gasped when I found out jho they were!

Inside there was this crazy ass vortex! It was all "FAWOOMF!" And it sucked me in. I felt like I was flying through time and space itself. Man it was crazy. Then suddenly this huge face apeared

It was Belldandy! She said "Charlie your wish will soon come true, You will enter a paradise that will be beyond anything youve ever imagined in your wildest dreams. But fisrt you will have to over come great trails and face many foes who take both strengh and skill to defeat. Your ultime journey begins now!"

"Ok." I replied.

(TO BE CONTINUED..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh god dude, this is getting xciting, u guys! I wonder what iss gonna happen the next time I wrot a chappei! Plz review i wanna know how well I did this time thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

-1hey, I had a lot of ppl say that I totally ripped off narnia with the whole closet thing. That hurts ok. I am thinking up this story I was going to reveal that it was part of the narnia universe, like the next book in the series. But i guess I ruined the surprize. fuck man, lol...

Billy and the Magic Wish

Chaptr 3 ---"Take off into the Sky, Billy!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was falling, falling, fallling, falling, fallign, falling.. "I've been havin these weird thoughts lately, I said to nobody inparticular. "Like my mom sux an I wish she wasn't real."

Then suddenly without warning I landed on the ground. I couldn't see where I was though... it was like everything watch pitch black. For a bit I was o n some stares but then I wasn't on the stares anymor becuse I kept walking forward.

I blindly felt my way through the crimson darkness, my eyes blind in the dark. I could see the dark figures in front of me, just as blind as I am in the dark. Inthe dark, I heard they're whispers.

"You don't know who we are?" They shouted almost all at the same time.

"Yes, I know who you are." They were me. I couldnt mistake me. But I am different from me. This me was not me. It was a different me. A me I could only have hoped I am to be.

"I am you."

"No." It was useless to figh I knew ti to be true. In the dark, I knew none other then myself

This me was the the me I always wished, the me they said couldn't be me. i am an adventurer in a strange, magical land.

"Yes.'

Our bodies joined, and we became one. the one me. I saw the face of goku stare into my soul and set my soul on fier. "I AM AWAKE!!!" We screamed into teh cosmos.

I am Charlie, and I am a hero. I began my quest

[TO BE CONTINUED..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, ok guys. I know its called Billy and the Magic WIsh, all right. He hasnt been intruduced yet but he will be soon the story is all about that just gimme time to get to it k? chill the hell out, its just the thirrd fuckin chapter allr ight? why dont you just levae me alone all right? ALL RIGHT??! FUCK!!!!

Btw brand new chapters coming more often I got a long weekend coming up I"M GOING TO WRITE LIKE I"M CRAZY LOLZ!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-1KK so I end this on a cliff hangr for a reason cuz i wanted a new char in it. Understand?

DISCLAIMER: I own you in CS but i don't own the charaterz thou I think i should since I write better then Oda I mean god wtf nami isn't dating luffy. lame.

DISCLAIMER: full metal alchamist aint mine. GAWD DAMN I WISH IT WAS I"D MAKE CARTOON NETWORK PLAY IT WAAAAY MORE

Billy and the Magic Wish

chapter 4 --- "Billy gets Serious!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stumbling around the black darkness for a time I came to a door. Or maybe the.. door... Came... to me??? With trembling fingers and sweat pooring off off my eyebrows I shook hard I felt like I was gunna throw up n the door before i even touched it but I looked at my braclet as it said WWGD (what would goku do lol) and remembered that I can have no fear to be a true hero. "My Name IS Charlie!!" I screeched as I kicked the door down with my stylin boots.

My mouth swogged open as I saw what was on the other side. I was a tropicle paradice! There was sun and surf and waves and sand and sunshine everywhere! Was I deaming?!?!

"Wow guys, I can't believe I'm here!" I yelled as I jumped up and down. I saw a little neko and it was all "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" and I petted it and it was SOOO KAWAIII.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on Planet Namek:

Dende was survaying the area where Freeza and his men had destroyed alla the homes and his heart hurt. "This is so awful!" Dende said while he was picking up pieces of debree.

Just then a mighty roar was herd, and a robot decedned from the sky. IT WAS A GUNDAM!! The gundam landed and hatch opened and Kira Yamato jumped out!

Kira stood up and said "don't worry Dende, I'll help you rebuilt Namek and fiight Freeza's men if they come back!"

Dende looked up and his eyes started to swell with tears. they were tears of hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back;

I was so happy but it was not destined to last. Without warning allofa sudden the big sky got dark. Then a big mean guy came up to me and kicked my poor neko-neko. "Don't you remember me, we're friend on Gaia" the guy said as he raised his katana and pointed it at me

"WE'RE NOT FRINEDS, YOU TOOK MY PRETTY HELMET IN THE AUCTION I WANTED TO WIN " I screamed and cried as I tried to grab the tip of his katana, and I got it used it against him.

He did some magic and told me "I'll be back you jerk, with the on helmet!" he said as he grew black with like sephiroth and stuff. Naruto then came out and said "Man, that was pretty cool what you did, we should be friends and stuff!"

mine eyes shot out an' I was all "NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" and then I passed out.

(TO BE CONTINUED..)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was tough to rite cuz that guy was a jerk to me n gaiga and took my itme but hell get his soon. Next chapter is gonna ROX SO HARD!!!

Hey btw guess what?? NEW AWESOME NEW LONGER CHAPERTS COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!11


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Me again! Say hi to chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here about anyone. One day this will get madke into a Manga like Megatokyo, then I'll be rich and then there will be a anime and I'll get more money and then I can pay people to act out my story and then there'll be a movie and stuff, and I'll be like "OH MY GODSS!!!!!!!!1!!111"...just gotta write more chaps first!

Billy and the Magical Wish

Chapter 5--- "Badboy Billy Rides Again"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly I was alive again. I said yea lets be the bestest pals ever, and then I gave Naruto my friendship braclet I made and we danced and laughed!

Naruto then said that he had a quest and stuff and do I wanna come. I was like hell yes, bitch! He said don't you wanna hear what it is first and I was like noway lets just go right now.

So Naruto just started talking and stuff and it was like some kid Billy was in some castle somewhere being deprived of having a bum-baby by some evil dude, but the only way to kill the evil dude is with some wish thing Billy has but we gotta get Billy the hell outta there so he can use the wish, kill the evil guy, have a happy life and a bum-baby.

I was gonna tell Naruto all I new about ass-birth (like how much it hurts and how great it is) when he carried on talking.

We need your help to do this as we can't do it ourselves for some unexplained reason that might be revealed in the next chapter. But maybe not. You'll have to wait and see!

I was like wow, that's deep, but I'm in. and he was like "Awesome!" And then we danced together and laughed till we cried and said 'yata!' alot. I think I love Naruto ;D

We started walking down a hill that suddenly appeared in a big field till we got to the fence. We climbed it and kept walking till we got to a little stream running over some rocks and green stuff. Naruto sat down and pulled out a picnic basket and took out a mat that he spread on the floor. I was like "man what the hell you doing?" He was like, "I'm tired and hungry and stuff and wanna eat." I didn't really want to stop but I knew that sometimes peoepl have to make sacrifices in order to make long term relationships work cuz my dad didn't sacrifice a whole lot and that's why mom said he left.

Naruto then said "I got this picnic basketful of food and was just gonna eat it myself till I found you, you want some?" I was like "OK!!!!" And we sat down while he pulled out twinkys and sausages and cola and sandwiches and apples and cakes and muffins and sweets and I was like "Wow, that's lots of food" and he was like "Yea eat some!" And so we sat down and ate lots of food until we were really full.

It started to get dark so we went looking in a nearby wood for wood to make a fire. I was really helpful cause I did fire-saftey in scouts and so I was in charge. Naruto wanted to be in charge of the fire at first but I said I was better and he was like ok.

We found loads of wood and made a big pile and then lit it using a burning bit of wood that lightning hit, cause it was raining with thunder and lighting earlier but stopped before I came here.

Then he pulled out some sleeping bags and we got in around the fire but not to close because unless you are careful and a hundred percent awake fire is not our friend, and smokey the bear who we saw the real one says it's bad.

We lay down talking and stuff till it was really dark and then Naruto went to sleep. I lay back thinking how much I Love NAruto and how I want to have his kids and how I want him to have a bum-baby with me.

The next day we packed up out stuff and started walking to our destiny...

(TO BE CONTINUED..)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading again!!!

Note to my fans: Some of you may have noiticed the spelling and stuff is better is this one. That's cause My bigger sister checked it for me. Well she first said, fuck off with your stupid shit, but I said I'd tell mom about what her and Brad were doing in her bed and then she did. I didn't understand what they were doing but it looked the right way to make bum-babys :D

Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 thanks

Laterz!


	6. Chapter 6

You know what everybody just STFU! Charlie totally isn't a Gary-Stu. He cant play the glockenspiel and doesnt know how to cow tip so the jokes on u LOL! Get lives

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own any of the animes your about to see in this fic, but OMG it'd be ttly awesome if I did! I'd b a srsly kick mangaka just like my idols, Bleedman and Keeshimohtomo. It'd be srsly awesome! See i'm already lerning Japanese. Maybe sumday, if I wish hard enough, I'll actually turn Japanese. Then I'd b a kick mangaka AND a ninja-samurai-pirate, like everyone else in Japan. LOL that'll rok SO HARD!!!!

Sephiroth: get on with the story already!!

LOL Shut up don't make me get Cloud down here!

Sephiroth: oh I don't think Cloud is going to be a problem. wink

What?! Sephy I thought we had something special!

Sephiroth: that's ok let's go have a threesome. giggles

LOL Kewl! Enjoy the chapter! runs off

Naruto: peeks in Hay wait for me! ROFLCOPTER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy and the Magical Wish

Chapter 6--- "Billy and the Goblet of Flames"

As soon as we got on our way toward our destiny, Naruto suddenly stopped walking. I stopped walking, two. We both stopped and looked into our eyes and new what we were thinking instantly as if our minds had becoming one. We looked away from each other and blushed. We knew what the other knew but Naruto still had to say something anyway because i guess he just wanted to brake the silence. He said that he sensed a really strong Demon Monster Warrior Master that would definitely beat us up if we e tried to fight it. I said I sensed it too and he said he was surprised that I cud sense things as good as he did without being taught first. I didn't think it was a very big deal because I always knew how to sense things like gosts and ninjas and alien girls from other dimensions but i still said thank you to Naruto. He blushed again.

I thought this would have been another totally awesome chance to tell Naruto about ass-birth and how maybe he'd want to try it out with me now. But I was interrupted again. This time it was the thing me and Naruto sensed earlier but I forgot about because I was busy trying to tell Naruto about ass-birth

The Demon Monster Warrior Master Demon Swordsman snuck up behind us under a cardboard box and we were staring into the others eyes so we didn't notice. He snuck out from his hiding place and taken his big black jagged demon sword with all the blood off all the Ninja Master Samurais he killed still staining the sword. He swung the black demon sword at me but my super nifty keen senses let me sense the swing before it hit me. I jumped fifty feet into the air to get out off the way but he still hit my arm a little so when I landed a little off my blood fell into the ground.

Naruto shouted 'NO.' and glared and I asked who the Demon Monster Warrior master Demon Super Swords Master was. Naruto said that he was named Derrick: Lord of the Dark, leader off the Yami no Hikari Kitsunes (author's note: the Yami no Hikari Kitsunes are six guys who don't want Billy to use the wish thing so they're trying to stop me and Naruto)

Derrick laughed evilly and then kicked a kitten and stabbed some orphans with his jagged demon sword. I was like 'That's not nice' and he was like 'Yah, totally.' (author's note: he's really mean) So Derrick was like Mwahahahaha' and he started coming up to get me, rising his black sharp demon sword into the air as a threat.

Then Naruto got really mad and he got mad enough to control the Kyuubi inside of him with his madness and anger.. So he commanded it to help him save me because he was really mad and wanted to protect me. So the Kyuubi was like 'Ok' and it gave Naruto his powers. So Naruto was looking really mad and sexy and was glowing all bright with shining Hikari Light Power.

Derrick looked over and was like WTF. Naruto jumped up and did some acrobatics in mid air then through a Super Ultra Rasengan (author's note: that's like a really powerful Rasengan) at Derrick.. But he easily deflected it with his super demon sword.

Naruto kept throwing different kinds of Super Ultra Rasengans at Derrick but he kept knocking them all away so Naruto was got really madder and jumped at Derrick. He shouted 'RAAAAAAAAAUGH' and Derrick just stood there . This made Naruto really mad so he started punching and kicking at Derrick really fast. Derrick just laughed and started dodging his punches and kicks.

'Hahahaha' he laughed cockily as he dodged Naruto's attacks. Finally, he jumped up high into the air then pointed his hand at Naruto. Then he shot some darkness out of his hand that hit Naruto directly. It was so awesomely strong that it knocked him unconscious in a single attack.

Derrick was like 'Hahahaha' and then looked over at me. He crushed some helpless woodland critters as he walked over at me. 'THIS is the Super Awesome Chosen One?! Haha! Your just some kid you could never be someone like that.I laugh at you and your pathetik foolishness. Your so stupid its almost funny. But not quite because its too pathetic. Good thing I love beating the shit out of little kids or this might not be so fun for me.'

(author's note: I was standing over Naruto's unconscious body) 'Why do you do this?!' I yelled out in an angry sort of voice. Derrick was a mean person, I decided in my head.

'I do this because it's fun! Gyahahahaha!' he cackled and laughed then pointed his jagged demon sword at me.. 'Fight me Super Awesome Chosen One! I want to fight you because you're strong'

'I won't let you do this anymore, Derrick! This sort of thing isn't right to do because hurting people is wrong! Im going to fight you and win then do what I have to do as the Super Awesome Chosen One! You won't stop me from going anywhere you won't hurt Naruto anymore either. For great justice!' i said madly. I took out the katana i found earlier. It started glowing in my hand from my shear power level. I looked at Naruto and saw him hurt so the katana grew into a glowing masamune from my anger.

'You die now!!!!!1!' Derrick shouted and glowed bright red. The ground was getting torn apart from his power but I was fine because I was so strong,

We both run at each other really fast and got hour weapons ready too do battle with each other. Our weapons hit each other then there was this big explosion that made a bunch off rocks fly into the air. Even though I only used a sword once before for a few seconds, I cud still keep up with him and be his equal in the fight. He fired some darkness at me but I ducked and jumped up into gthe sky. Derrick followed me. he swung at me with his sword so I caught it in my free hand then used some magic to fire some fireballs at him. They all hit so he fel down faster than me. on the ground he kept swinging at me so I reflected all his swings.

I stuck my sword into the ground and sent some lighting at him threw the earth. He jumped out of the way. Derrick got all mad so he started shooting a bunch of darkness at me. But I hit it back at him with my sword. He glared and snarled and looked around for me. I was already behind him on account of my great speed. I cut his arm. That made him fall backwards. He got back up but held his arm because it hurt pretty bad.

'Your two strong. I'll go but I will come back later then I'll get rid of you and Naruto to.' He ate a puppy and used some magic too teleport away.

'Yata!' I yelled and put my sword back into its holder. Then I went over to Naruto I picked him up then set up camp and set him down by it. Soon he woke up. He looked over at me then smiled. He was like 'Charlie you won?' and I was like 'Yah.' He told me it was incredible that someone as novice as me would be on Derricks level. I felt really proud.. I blushed again. I thought maybe I could tell Naruto about ass-birth and how much I wanted to do it to him. But he was asleep already. Oh well I thought in my head (author's note: i didn't say it out-loud) then decided I should probably try and go get sleep two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL Derricks pretty hardcore rite? Hes a grate villain IMO because hes rly mean and also kinda deep cuz hes kinda symbolic of evil. I tried to mak him as crule and bad as the bad guys in Dominic Deegan but I dunno if i did as good as that writer did them. But maybe Ill be abl to write them as good as he did soon. Practice makes perfect, huh? ROFLMAO

Neway thanks for reading. PLZ keep R R cuz I need to know wat you guys think.

peace homies


	7. Chapter 7

Hay ppl! I'm back w/another chapter of my hit fanfic! Thx to everybody who sent me mesages bout my story I LUV U GUYZ! And to the hataz well, fux you, you jeaolus a-holes.

disclaimer: I dont own (or pwn!) any of the animes or mangas reprezented in this story, even though they're super kawaii an i even add a new charrie in this chapter! He's strechy but thats all Im telling you! C if you can guess!

Billy and the Magical Wish!

Chapter 7 - "The Legend of Billy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAfter fighting derrick naruto and i went to sleep. in my dream I saw an ocean and i new that I had two go there while Naruto was sleping. So I decide to go and explore in the woods two find the water. I ran pretty far until I got at least 100 miles from naruto (authors note: I miss him so much! Waaaaaaah! ;;) in about an hour (authors note: i got there fast because I'm uber uber super fast and I can run fast nd stuff, member! (authors note note: wouldn't it be kewl if u could use a author note lik a death note? i would totally kill my uber mean grandpa he hates nething japan and makes me so mad! :())I fund the beach and a ship was there. Allah sudden Luffy jumped off and asked me to be his nakama! I was like "that's uber kawai!" I got on the shipp and nami and zoro and everyone was here! They mad a big dinner for me and Sanji made the dinner nd it was huge! We sat down to eat the dinner and they said the dinner was mad for me because i was the uber super chosen one and they were celebrating in me honur. Then I asked if I culd do something and they said "Yes." and I wanted two bungy jump w/ luffys arms. Id never bungy jumping befour but i wasn't scared, because my love for Naruto gave me unhuman courage.

So later I bungy jumped off the ship and they were like wow yur the best bungy jumper ever. I said "I've never done it before I cant be the best," but then they said "No like you really are the best. You dont have to be good at sumthing to be the very best in the world at it you know." I thought about that and nodded. I learned something today.

After that I had a eating contest w/ luffy and I totally won even tho he opened his mouth realy wide with his gomu gomu, but I was just to fast for him.I was like this is kewl and then the ship startd shaking and a big hole got blew in the side! I felt this really strong power coming and I said everyon get down and then this old guy floated into the ship and i was like wut he looks like my mean old stupid jerkface grandpa. He said that he was only 18 but I didnt believe him. All of the sudden i got lifted off the ground by the old fartie mans mind! but I used my mind to overcome his and i landed on my feet (authors note: just like a cat! . mew!) I told the old fartie man to leave and fix the ship. He said "no I don't think so!" He then started talking about an old war. It was uber boring but he said that luffy an friends weare evil and i was like no they aren't and he was like yes they are and we did that for a bit.Then he said that there was no getting thru to me and that he would teach me a lesson. I braced myself for the insuring battle of wills! He tried to get me with his mind again but I pushed him a side with me mind like a nat or a fly or something. He said "fine take this" and powered up. i then felt deep inside me and brought up great power so much me arms got all big and veiny and my hair flew up in the air (authors note: but it stay on my head silly!). Me and fartieman were about t o fight and I knew in my heart it was gunna be epic!

(TO BE CONTINUED..)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pretty intense right/ I left this one on a cliff hanger to keep u guys in suspence until my next uber awesome chapter. Gimme feedback and i might get the next chappie out faster! R R ppl!

Until next time thanks for your reading! xoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

OK guys Im sorry but I dont feel like writing this story so much bcuz of all the flamers. IF YOU DON"T LIKE THIS STORY THEN TUFF!!111 CHARLIE"S NAME IS NOT MARY SUE, ITS CARLIE!!111132Sephiroth: lol whats wrong?Me: These people keep flaming my story! They dont even know me and their taking them ick out of it!Sephiroth: Aw dont feel bad I lick it!Me: ORLY?Sephiroth: YARLY hugsMe: oO sexes (hay Im bi so if you dont like it then tuff!)Sephiroth: Wait until th readers are gone, kthnx!Me: OK! Go read the story now! closes door sexsiliy

Billy and the Magic Wish

Chapter 8 -- "Billy and the Terrible Two Some"

I was going fight Luffy when i woke up in my dreem but my alarm clock went off in the real world and I had to wake up. Naruto woke up too and he grinned at me. He opened his eyes. I gasped. They were so beutiful and blue. I almost had an organism in my pants!Nartuo blinked at me. "Hay why are you starring at me lik that?" he asked me slowly.I shake my head. "Oh nothing," I mummified turning my head to the wall.Just then, the wall breast open! An evil looking man came in without even knocking first! He was wearing a black lether jacket and no shirt underneath. He had a tatoo of a knife cutting a little boy but I couldn't see it very well because his shirt was in the way."Naruto got up and said "What the hell are YU doing here??" He threw a kunai feircly at the bad man but suddenly he caught it and broke it in two. He threw the pieces back and at Naruto, whom barely dodged them but they still cut his arm and he started to blead."Shit NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I said loudly because I saw naruto get hurt. I ran at the man with all my awesome strength and tried to punch him but he suddenly caught my hand and threw me throuogh the wall. suddenly i was outside and underneath a tree.Den Kakashi came and he was reading a porno book. "Hey Charlie, whats up? You look liek you got beat up pretty bad by someone?""Oh Kakashi it was terrible!" I began. I soon told him about the evil man with the tattoo of a knife and the leather jacket and Kakashi said "OMG THATS HORRIBLE," and he ran off. He charged into action as I had done and went to battle the tattood man.I started to cry black tears of depresshion, when suddenly a voice said to me, "hey, why are you crying?

I looked up and gasped. It was the cutest grill I had ever seen before! She had brown hair but she was wearing a blond wig so I didn't see her brown hair, but she was extremely pretty and I loved her so much."My names Raven Strife but you can call me Raven" she said to me (ok everyone I knnow she's not anime but she's hawt so forgive me plz) "I moved here not to long ago and i was hoping someone would show me around.. ."OK" I said "butt first let me go take care of some business. There's a desperate villain I need to take care at!" I said pointing to the dojo were kakashi and Narnia were still fighting with the bad man."OMG. Maybe I can help!" said Hannah montana. "My mum taught me how to use magic a thing called materia and her name was Aeris but she died when I wuz very young.""That's very sad. But can you help me?" I said and I KISSED HRE ON THE LIPS!!"OK SHE "said smiling "Ill help you." And we go back into the dojo.When we gut there I saw Kakshi was fighting the bad man and suddenly I recognized him. I gasped. "OMG! Ur Android 17 from dragon ball z!""Hahaha that's right" Android 17 growled at me. "But I got a new jackknife because my old one was all broken. You like it?""Oh ya it's real cool," I said while Raven gasped because it was really her jackit and she said "that's my jacket!!1!!" and in her rage she used Holy and hit android 17 in the stomack. "ARRGH!" he growled and fell down."DAT WAS AMAZING I SAID to her "HOW DID YOU DO THAT??"And she said "My mom used the Holy to kill the Meteor and Meter was gonna blow up the world, but she used it to blow up Metriod and my friend Cloud gave it to me to protect the world."That's so rad" I said hugging her as she hugged me back. I wanted to stay like that foreever but suddenly Android 17 stood up! "Ha ha ha ha! You think a whimpoy attack like that could kill ME??" he growled. Suddenly, he put his hadns together and shot a massive hadoken at Naruto who was relaxing after the battle he thought was over. The beem hit and he gave a mighty cry as he fell over, dead!

"NOOOO!" I yelled into the heavens because I was so mad at Android17 for killing Naruto becuse he had become more than just a frioend to me. I wished in the deepest part of my heart that we could be together always. I felt so many emotions ragin inside of me at that moment. And then... I screamed and my hair turned yellow and stood up! I was a Super Saiyan!!1!!11

(TO BE CONTINUED..)

Authors note: ATTENTION!! I used a spellchecker for this note so its better than my story's spelling. Frost of all, you need to stop being so mean about my spelling, its not my fault if I CAN'T spell good! The Learning Center says I'm really making imporvment though.And season of all, okay I know that CERTAIN PEOPLE are gona be upset because I put my character Raven in this and she used holy but think about it!! Just think about it. Her mom is Aeris and she was an ancient and that means that she must have all this power inside her so i towered "Hey she cud use holy right?" AndI never played Final Fantasy VII but I saw advent children and played dirge of cerebrus and my friend told me about holy and stuffOKAY AND WHAT DO YOU TINK IF I WRITE A NEW STORY ABOUT RAVEN GROWING UP WIT CLOD IN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN BASICALLY IT WOLD BE ADVENT CHILDREN BUT WITH RAVEN MY CRACKER IN IT SO WHAT DO YOU THINK READ AND REVERE PLZ!!


End file.
